Gill, Wham and Zap's Adventure: The Little Mermaid
by john.walaszek1
Summary: (This is a three-way crossover between Skylanders, MLP, and Disney) An accident on the Portal of Power propells Gill Grunt, Wham-Shell, and Zap to Earth where they meet a Mermaid who dreams of life on the land. They now decide to help their new friend fulfill her dream, while the other Skylanders look after them.
1. Part 1: Unexpected Arrival

It was a peaceful day since the Christmas celebration in the Equestrian Isles in Skylands. In the Canterlot Portal Chamber, three Water Skylanders, Gill Grunt, a gillman marine armed with a Harpoon Gun, Wham Shell, a King of a kingdom in the oceans of Skylands, and Zap, a Water Dragon Prince who was raised by electric eels, entered the chamber and attempted to use the Portal of Power to get to Skylands.

"Ok, so we know that Celestia and Luna use the portal for transportation to Skylands." said Gill Grunt.

Wham Shell spoke, "But they also use it to observe other worlds."

Zap replied, "If we can work the coordinates we could be able to get us to Skylands without ending up in another world."

* * *

As soon as they set the coordinates, they stepped into the portal but felt that it did not feel right. But before they could step off, they were flung to parts unknown, Gill Grunt yelled,

"Grab hold of me, so we don't get separated!"

The two Skylanders held on to Gill Grunt as they fell into an unknown world. They passed a ship, which made one of the sailors jump in shock,

"I must be seeing things."

That sailor was approached by a black haired man, white shirt, blue pants and black boots,

"What do you mean?"

"I saw a streak of blue light and a sound of screaming. I hope the king of the sea will still be in a friendly type mood."

* * *

Underwater, the Skylanders released each other, looked around and Wham Shell asked,

"Gill, what just happen?"

Gill checked his Portaltrix, given by Spyro as a Christmas present, "Somehow, we screwed up and we were sent into one of the worlds, that the Princesses observed."

Zap asked, "But where in this world are we?"

Gill Grunt replied, "Well, according to the Portaltrix, we are in the middle of an ocean known as the Atlantic."

Wham Shell readied his mace, "Guys, I think I saw something." Gill Grunt readied his Harpoon Gun and Zap readied his electricity pack to chase after the unknown.

* * *

They followed it into a tunnel and they began to see more of them...half-human, half-fish. The Skylanders saw hundreds of those creatures gather at a beautiful golden castle, and saw them gather at a concert hall. Gill Grunt stuttered,

"M..M..M.M..Merpeople."

Zap responded, "Holy Carp!"

Wham Shell lowered his mace, "It looks like a concert is about to start."

The Skylanders swam to the front row, got confused stares from the other merpeople. They saw a small seahorse annouce the king of the Merpeople, and the composer for the concert. The King was holding a trident, that was charged by his position as ruler. Wham Shell thought,

"Was that thing passed down from the last king like my mace?"

The composer is what made Gill Grunt ask, "Isn't that a crab?"

Zap licked his lips, "Well, it would make a good meal for me." Wham Shell smacked Zap, "OWWW, WHAM SHELL!"

Wham Shell said, "Really!?" The Water Dragon rubbed his head, "Can't you just take a joke?"

As the concert started, that same crab 'Sebastian' started the music as three clams rised and opened, revealing two mermaids in each clam. Gill Grunt did the math and there were six mermaids performing until they announced a seventh performer. A fourth clam raised and when it opened, the crowd, peformers and composer was shocked, and not because Zap accidentily zapped the crowd and the composer, the diva wasn't there. Gill Grunt signalled,

"Now it would be an excellent time to leave before we face the King's wrath." Gill Grunt sped away, Zap replied, "I'm with ya, Gill." Zap left, and Wham Shell spoke, "Its going to get crazy, Lets go!"

* * *

Back in Equestria, Aloe and Lotus were wondering where Gill Grunt is. The twins spoke to any Skylanders who know about his whereabouts. Until they spoke to Chop Chop, Stealth Elf and Thumpback, Chop Chop realized,

"Come to think of it, we haven't seen Wham Shell or Zap anywhere."

Aloe asked, "Then they must've wandered off."

Thumpback spoke, "Gurglefin thought that he saw the three heading for Canterlot."

Lotus asked, "Who?"

Stealth Elf described, "Gurglefin is a Gillman that we saved in Skylands. He's mostly his finman, because they always seemed to get along."

Their conversation was cut short when Flashwing landed, "Guys, I think our Portal Masters know where those three are. We got a signal from the Princesses, that Gill Grunt, Wham Shell and Zap used the Portal of Power recently. They want us in Canterlot immediatily."

Aloe spoke, "You better make sure Gill Grunt is okay."

The Gem Dragon spoke, "There's also a PS here, The Princesses want the Spa Twins to come to Canterlot castle. She finds both of you worthy and are ready."

* * *

When the Skylanders arrived at Canterlot, they were quickly escorted to the Portal Chamber where all Skylanders assembled. Princesses Celestia and Luna sat behind the Portal levitating a vial of the Skylanders Serum. The Spa Twins were shocked to discover this, Aloe started,

"Are you going to?"

Lotus finished, "Make us into Skylanders?"

Princess Celestia spoke, "You two might be owners and groomers of the Ponyville Spa, but you have abilities, unlike any other Earth Pony with the acception of Applejack and Pinkie Pie. Will you become Skylanders?"

The Spa Twins looked at each other and nodded, "We accept, but there's only one vial."

Princess Luna corrected, "You two are more powerful when you are united. So when you each drink half of the serum, you both become Skylanders."

Spyro stepped forward, "The first tag-team Skylanders."

The Spa twins drank the Skylanders Serum, Aloe went first, Lotus went next. Both soon felt their hidden ability and say their battle cry,

"WASH AND BOOM!"

After they said it, they began to glow. They became Lightcore Skylanders for the Water Element, and became Skylanders.

* * *

After the initiation, Princess Celestia turned her attention towards the Portal of Power and said, "Let us know where the missing Skylanders are, so we could know if they are ok."

The Portal came to life and an image appeared with the three Water Skylanders swimming to a rock.

In the new world, The Water Skylanders breached the surface and swam to a nearby rock, Zap spoke, "Whoa, That was close!"

Gill Grunt responded, "What kind of a crowd panics when the star of the show goes missing?"

Wham Shell replied, "A Wacky one, thats for sure, Gill."

Gill looked up, "Hey look, a strange seagull holding a spyglass."

The seagull was playing with a spyglass which got a confused look in the eyes of the Skylanders, until he heard a female voice,  
"Scuttle!"

The seagull 'Scuttle' yelled, "Whoa!" pointing the spyglass the wrong way and frightening Zap, making him fall into the water which made Gill and Wham laugh.

Zap angrily said, "Ha Ha, real funny guys!"

Wham Shell cleared his throat, "Are you all right, Zap?"

Scuttle yelled, "Mermaid off the port bow! Ariel, How ya doing kid!" He lowered the spyglass and noticed the mermaid in his face, "Whoa, what a swim!"

The Mermaid noticed the three Skylanders, "Oh hi there, I never seen you three around. My name is Ariel."

Zap spoke, "Nice to meet you Ariel. I'm Zap, and this is Gill Grunt, and Wham Shell."

The Mermaid's friend, Flounder spoke, "Ariel, these guys kind of scare me."

Wham-Shell thought, "Well, at least he didn't say we were creepy."

The Mermaid now began show Scuttle what they found. The stuff that they found was something the Skylanders recognize. But Scuttle took a fork that Ariel showed him and dubbed it 'Dinglehopper'

Zap whispered, "Say What?"

Scuttle went on how this 'Dinglehopper' straightens hair out. Gill Grunt whispered to his fellow Skylanders, "That bird is Cuco in the bird-brain." Wham-Shell correctted, "Or misguided if you tell me."

Scuttle now began talking about a pipe called a 'Snarf-blatt'

* * *

Back in Equestria, Thumpback was a little confused about what that stupid Seagull was saying.

"Dinglehopper? Snarf-Blatt? Whats next, he calls Gill's harpoon a Pencil?"

Cynder replied, "A Harpencil? Who ever heard of that?"

Spyro spoke, "If all these crazy misguided names from the cooky Seagull are done. Some of us will have to go there and meet up with those three."

The Princesses/Portal Masters thought this over and Luna decided, "The flying Skylanders could provide air recon while our huge friend Thumpback meets up with them."

Celestia concluded, "We need to make sure Thumpback appears right there."

Spyro said, "Giant first." Thumpback stepped onto the Portal of Power and appeared right at the meeting place where Gill, Wham and Zap are.

* * *

Back on Earth, Thumpback appeared near Scuttle's rock which nearly made the bird jump. Gill Grunt spoke, "Thumpback, Man its good to see you again."

The Giant said, "Seeing you guys all right is music to my ears."

Ariel realized, "Music!"

The four Skylanders spoke, "Say what?"

The Mermaid finished, "The Concert, Oh my gosh, my Father's going to kill me!"

Flounder spoke in shock, "The Concert was today!"

Gill remembered, "Wait a minute, You're the missing diva."

The Mermaid took off, not after waving bye to Scuttle. With her Skylander friends following behind, they took off for Atlantica. Thumpback had a feeling in his anchor that they were being watched when he saw two pairs of glowing yellow eyes underneath a rock.


	2. Part 2: The Rescue

Ariel and the Water Skylanders returned to Atlantica. The 3 Water Skylanders and the Water Giant followed Ariel to the Throne Room, where her Father, King Triton was waiting for her. But he didn't expect that Ariel would bring her Skylander friends. The Skylanders were at Ariel's side when she was talking with her father.

"Daddy, I'm sorry, I just forgot." said Ariel.

King Triton spoke, "As a result of your careless behavior..." He was interupted by his Crab advisor, Sebastian, "Careless and Reckless behavior!" The King continued, "The entire celebration was..." He was interupted again, "Well it was ruined! Thats what it was..completely destroyed!"

He swam closer to Ariel and the Skylanders, "This concert was to be the pinnicle of my distiguished carreer."

Gill joked, "Well, I guess the composor is also a 'Crabby' advisor." The Skylanders started to giggle because of Gill's joke, which caught an annoyed stare from Sebastian. The Crab continued, "NO THANKS TO YOU, I AM THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE ENTIRE KINGDOM!"

Flounder swam into the throne room to say, "Its not her fault!" That caught the eyes of Sebastian, King Triton and the Skylanders. Flounder explained the story of their day,

"First, the shark chased us and then Whoooaaa! Then we're safe, but then the Seagull came and then we meet these three guys, and soon enough, this big guy appearred in a flash of light!"

Thumpback replied, "My way to make an appearrance."

King Triton asked, "Seagull?"

Wham-Shell said to Flounder, "I think you didn't need to say about the cooky Seagull, kid."

King Triton realized, "You went up to the surface again, didn't you? Didn't you?"

Ariel said to her father, "Nothing happened."

Thumpback corrected, "Except for my appearrance."

The King facepalmed, "Ariel, how many times must we go through this? You could have been seen by one of those barbarians, by one of those HUMANS!"

Thumpback interrupted, "Don't make me drop anchor for insulting my former Portal Master!"

Ariel spoke, "Daddy, they're not Barbarians!"

King Triton replied, "They are dangerous. Do you think I would see my youngest daughter in some fish-eater's hook!"

Zap swam up, "Hey! She told us that she is 16 years old, she's not a child."

Gill grabbed the Water Dragon, "I think that wasn't your time to talk."

Ariel noticed, "Zap is right, I'm 16 years old, I'm not a child!"

King Triton spoke, "Don't you take that tone of voice at me, young lady. As long as you live under my ocean, you live by my rules!"

Ariel said, "But if you just listen!"

King Triton ended it saying, "NOT ANOTHER WORD! And I will never ever hear about you going to the surface again, EVER!" Ariel was sad about what her father said and swam away with Flounder in tow. King Triton sat in his throne and spoke to the Skylanders,

"I'm sorry you had to be part in that arguement, you four. But Ariel is so obsessed with the surface."

Wham-Shell spoke, "King Triton, as a King myself, I once protected my kingdom from evil trolls. But it doesn't make the surface a danger to everyone. Well in Skylands, all four of us live on the surface because its just floating isles."

Thumpback joined, "And about you insulting our former Portal Master, HE was a human. If you want to know if humans are bad or good, then you shouldn't be this hard on Ariel. If you don't see things through her point of view you'll never understand the nature of her fascination. By the way, Sorry for threatening you with my anchor."

Sebastian spoke, "Whatever you four are, please leave. This is non of your concern.

Gill Grunt placed his Harpoon gun on his back, "Lets go guys, there's no way we can convince the King, otherwise."

Zap spoke, "That crab will still make a good snack..*WHAM*. OWWW...WHAM-SHELL!"

Wham-Shell sheathed his mace, "I thought we agreed that you never use the crab=food joke!"

* * *

Back in Equestria, the Princesses and the other Skylanders were monitoring their progress. They even giggled when Wham-Shell whacked Zap with his mace over a seafood joke. Camo pointed out,

"Those jokes are kinda weird to ask around Water Skylanders."

The group heard a call from Spyro, "Guys, we are getting exhausted and we need to find a place to land."

Terrafin handed the Royal Sisters a medium-sized version of a Skylands boat. He spoke,

"Twilight enchanted it so it could serve as our transport for our adventures."

When Princess Celestia placed the Ship on the Portal of Power, it dissappeared and reappearred much larger on Earth. Tree Rex saw this and said to Terrafin,

"I should give you a High-5."

Terrafin agreed, "Hi-5!" But as Tree Rex lowered his massive right hand, Terrafin gulped, "Bad idea." before Tree Rex's hand crushed the Dirt Shark. When the Giant raised his hand again, Applejack saw Terrafin in a crater and said,

"Ah'll get Terrafin's Special Apple Sauce."

Terrafin barely spoke because of the Hi-5 with Tree Rex, "Th..anks, Apple...Jack." Tree Rex looked at the Terrafin Crater and asked,

"Was I too hard?"

* * *

Back on Earth, the Water Skylanders followed their friend to a hidden cave where she stores all of her treasures and stuff she finds around shipwrecks. Gill Grunt pointed out,

"What a way to be organized, Ariel."

Zap was intrigued about all of it. "Most of this stuff is used in Skylands and our neighboring world."

Wham-Shell checked everything out, "It has treasure chests, jewels and lots stuff from the surface."

Thumpback asked, "Ariel, I know your father might take the matter of humans being a danger. But to not to us, Master Eon was a human, he was also a very wise Portal Master."

Ariel spoke to her friends, "But if I could just convince him to understand, everything could turn out differant."

The Skylanders watched as their mermaid friend began to sing about being part of the Surface world. They heard her sing about being able to walk, run, and stay all day in the sun. Gill Grunt said,

"Wow, her dreams of the surface makes us embarrassed to have legs."

Thumpback replied, "Do you think that there is someone with magic who could help us help her?"

As soon as Ariel finished her song, the group heard a crashing sound through the collection. Wham-Shell yelled,

"What the heck!?"

Zap readied himself for the possibility of an Intruder, "Who's there?" Until they saw the same crab from the castle. They said in surprise,

"Sebastian?!"

The crab was ultimatily ticked out about all this. He spit out the pipe, and got himself out of that stuff and asked,

"Ariel, what is all this?!"

Ariel replied, "Its just my collection." She pointed to the Skylanders, "And these are my friends."

Sebastian spoke, "I see, your collection and I knew that you made friends with these creatures." He started to get mad, "If your father finds out you have been collecting human stuff he would be.." He was interuptted by Flounder, "You're not going to tell him are you?"

Ariel pleaded, "Please Sebastian, you'll know he'll never understand."

Thumpback spoke, "If you tell King Triton on us, I swear I'll drop anchor on you." Sebastian agreed to silence and was going to lead them back to the castle until the cave went dark. Ariel wondered,

"What do you suppose?"

Zap asked, "Is that a ship up above?"

* * *

Their curiousity was later recognized as a ship, but not of Skylands origins when they breached the surface. It was shooting fireworks into the night sky. The Water Skylanders went,

"Whoa, now that was awesome." They noticed Ariel was going closer to the ship, so they followed her to a small window looking out on deck. Thumpback couldn't get up there because his size might give them away. Thumpback whispered, "Whats going on up there?"

Gill said, "Its a party."

Zap was excited, "Looks like fun."

Zap was about to go on deck when Wham-Shell said, "Hold on there, Mr Happy!"

He pulled the Water Dragon back into hiding and said, "We can't be seen because...you know, we're a differant species."

* * *

But their cover was nearly blown when a dog came close, they quickily hid. Until the dog stuck his head at Ariel and licked her face. They heard a man's voice,

"Max, here boy!" The dog reacted and ran towards his master. The Skylanders noticed a loving look in Ariel's eyes when she saw that human. They heard a familar seagull's voice,

"Hey there, Sweetie. Quite the show right!"

Ariel slapped Scuttle saying, "Scuttle, be quiet or they'll hear you."

The seagull said, "Oh I gotcha, I gotcha."

He reappeared under Ariel's red hair, "We're doing imprepidatious, We're out to discover!"

Ariel grabbed Scuttle's beak as Wham-Shell said, "Shut your beak, you loud-mouth bird."

Ariel said, "I've never seen a human this close before." She admired this human, "He's very handsome isn't he."

Scuttle said, "Well, he looks all hairy and slobbery to me."

Gill Grunt correctted, "Thats a dog, you screwy seagull."

Ariel finished, "Not him, the one playing the Snarf-blatt."

* * *

The entire party was halted when a grey haired man, dressed like an advisor annouced a present to Prince Eric, the human that Ariel has a crush on. Eric said to his advisor,

"Grimsby, you shouldn't have."

Grimsby said, "Happy Birthday, Eric."

The men pulled off a drape covering a statue of Prince Eric. But the real Eric, Max the Dog, and the Skylanders were unimpressed with it.

Gill Grunt spoke, "Are you kidding me?"

Grimsby did hope for the statue to be Eric's wedding present. The group sensed that the advisor was mad because Eric didn't fall for the right girl. The group was now in the danger zone because Eric and Grimsby were near the hiding place. As they stayed quiet, they heard Eric say that the girl he's looking for is out there somewhere, he just hasn't found her. He assured Grimsby,

"Believe me, Grim, when I find her I'll know. It will just..BAM, hit me. Like lightning!"

* * *

He heard a thunderclap in the distance and saw lightning in the distance. Zap said,

"Well, he got the lightning part down, but..."

Gill Grunt shouted, "WE'RE SAILING INTO A STORM!"

Because the deck was in panic trying to help the ship survive the storm, no one heard Gill scream. As the crew tried to pull the ship through the storm, there was absolutely no use when the ship lost its sail and caught on fire. One of the crew yelled,

"SHIP AHOY!"

The crew spotted another ship of differant origin, an origin the Skylanders recognized. Zap spoke,

"I've seen that ship before." The Skylands ship pulled up next to the doomed ship, dropped the plank and Spyro and Drobot walked out. The crew were shocked to see Dragons on the ship, but Spyro said,

"Listen to me, if you want to survive, get to our ship quickily!"

A crewman asked, "Why are we listening to a talking Dragon?"

Drobot continued, "Because these talking Dragons have the ship that could save your lives."

The crew acceptted and went over to the Skylanders' ship, Prince Eric was missing something...his dog, Max. Eric said to Drobot,

"Go without me, I need to get Max out of there." The Tech Dragon nodded and pulled away the plank.

The Water Skylanders already jumpped ship when it caught on fire, they noticed Max the dog being thrown from the ship, being catched by a insect swarm  
and being carried back to the Skylanders' ship by Swarm the Air Giant. At that moment, the doomed ship exploded with Eric still onboard.

As Prince Eric slipped beneath the waves into the deep sea, he was suddenly caught by Thumpback's anchor chain. Thumpback signalled Ariel, Gill, Wham and Zap to grab him and bring him back to the surface.

* * *

The next morning, The Water Skylanders washed up on shore as Ariel brought an unconscious Eric ashore. Gill woke up to the feeling of water hitting his fins, Zap woke up because his electric pack worked as an alarm clock, Wham-Shell woke up when he saw the sun, and Thumpback has always been up.

The Water Skylanders stood over Ariel and the unconcious prince, Gill spoke, "Well, we saved his life. He should be thankful when he wakes up."

Zap replied, "But when he wakes up, we have to make a hasty retreat. We can't reveal ourselves just yet."

Wham-Shell said, "We should be happy that he can live another day."

Thumpback finished, "And I dropped my anchor to halt his descent, allowing you guys to grab him. But I know King Triton won't like this when he finds out. But Sebastian will swear to secrecy."

They heard Ariel sing another song about being part of Eric's world. As the Prince began to wake up, he saw in the sunlight, a beautiful girl surrounded by a Gillman, a Water Dragon, a Shell creature and a Whale-like behemoth. Until they heard Max the dog coming their way, the girl retreated as her friends said,

"Retreat, retreat!"

* * *

As Max got to Eric, five splashes were seen in the water. Grimsby came when Max arrived and helped Eric up. Grimsby asked what happened to him, but Eric replied,

"A girl...along with four friends. They saved me."

Grimsby replied, "Of course, sir. But your crew owes those Skylanders their lives for getting them off the ship."

"I think those four that were with the girl might be what-you called them, Grim." Eric wondered.

What the two men didn't know is that Ariel and the Water Skylanders were away from them. When Ariel finished singing, Thumpback unleashes waves that could block anyone from hearing her.


	3. Part 3: Duty

The Water Skylanders were hanging out near Ariel's secret cave. Thumpback was quite amazed that they saved a Prince from drowning. Gill decided to add,

"Even the others showing up to save his crew. I wouldn't forget when I saw Swarm save the dog."

Zap laughed, "Even when we were close to the human, when he woke up, we all beat a hasty retreat."

Wham-Shell finished, "I bet he owes Ariel his life, but we retreated so fast, he barely got to see us. Well, with the exception of Ariel's lovely face." He changed the subject, "Now we need to find out how to help Ariel out with trying to live on land."

* * *

On the ESS Ignitus, Spyro noticed Camo in a lovestruck trance. He went up to the Plant Dragon, "Camo, are you feeling alright?"

Camo snapped out of it, "Uh..no, no, I feel fine just perfectily fine."

Spyro replied, "Your stuttering."

Camo tried to find another way around Spyro's persuasive tounge but decided to admit it, "Okay Spyro, you win." He whispered, "I have a crush on Fluttershy."

Spyro spoke, "Seriousily?"

Their conversation was cut short by Flashwing shouting from the helm, "Captain, how are we supposed to bring the four Water Skylanders up here?"

Spyro replied, "I bet you and Bash could send a message rock to them because we are directily over them!" The Gem-Dragon saluted,

"Aye, aye Captian!"

* * *

Back under the sea..Gill Grunt was hit in the head by some sort of rock. He picked it up and read, "Guys, we need to talk to you. The Ignitus is right above you."

Thumpback spoke, Then lets go up and talk to them."

* * *

The Water Skylanders breached the surface and came right next to the ESS Ignitus. Their friends were on the deck when they climbed up. It was a sort of a friendly reunion, Whirlwind hugged Zap saying that she missed him, Wham-Shell High-fived Terrafin, although he was in a wheel barrow because of the Tree Rex High-5, Thumpback group-hugged his fellow Giants, and Gill Grunt was reunited with the Aloe and Lotus, who have became lightcore Skylanders. Gill was amazed,

"It looks like Celestia found you two worthy of the title because of all the things you do when you two are united."

Aloe spoke, "I handle the water." Lotus finished, "And I handle the Lotus Mines."

They both spoke, "That fits in with 'Wash and Boom!"

The Reunion has ended so they could get some answers from their Illustrious Water Skylanders, Spyro asked, "What happened to you guys?

Gill Grunt went first, "We were trying to get to Skylands, but an accident on the Portal sent us here. But we made a new friend while we're here."

Wham-Shell continued, "Her name is Ariel, she's a mermaid who is fascinated by the surface. But her father, King Triton believes that the inhabitants of the surface, the Humans are a danger to them. I find that hard to believe since Master Eon was a human."

Zap continued, "When we saved a human from drowning, we brought him to shore and waited until he woke up. We believed that Ariel has a little crush on the human."

Thumpback finished, "Thats when we decided to find a way to make Ariel go on land, so she could find the prince. We are not going home until we get those two together."

Ignitor decided, "I'll pass that information to our Portal Masters." He looked up, "Pull me out!" Ignitor disappeared in a flash of light.

Spyro spoke, "Then its settled. But Eye Brawl will have to keep his eye on you four if you go unto shore."

Gill Grunt replied, "Then its nice talking to you but we have to go."

Spyro yelled, "Come up for air sometime!"

* * *

When the Water Skylanders reached Ariel's secret cave, they bumped into Flounder, who was already leaving the cave. Gill asked,

"Flounder, what were doing in the cave?"

Flounder replied, "I saw something in the cave, something that Ariel might be interested in."

Wham-Shell looked in the cave and saw the statue of Prince Eric, the statue that was on the ship when the storm hit. The Skylander said,

"We gotta find Ariel and show her this!"

The Skylanders followed Flounder throughout the sea, and found Ariel sitting in the middle of a musical about life under the sea. Zap went up to her and signalled her to follow them back to the cave.

* * *

When Sebastian finished his song, he now noticed that Ariel was gone. As everyone left, he said,

"Someone has got to nail that girl's fins to the floor."

He heard another voice, "Sebastian!"

The crab turned around and saw a small seahorse acting as a messeger. "Sebastian, I have a request from the Sea-King."

Sebastian asked, "The Sea-King?" The seahorse continued, "He wants to speak to you right away, something about Ariel."

The crab gasped, "HE KNOWS."

* * *

King Triton was sitting on his throne looking at the flower that his youngest daughter gave him. He said to himself, "Now who could the luckey Merman be? Or one of Ariel's friends might be the lucky one." The Sea-King noticed his advisor enter the room, "Come in, Sebastian."

Sebastian silentily talked to himself about breaking his promise to the Skylanders and won't having to face the wrath of Gill's Harpoon gun, Wham-Shell's Mace, Zap's electricity, and Thumpback's Anchor. King Triton talked to his advisor about many things, but one part made Sebastian lose his edge when the King asked,

"Do you know anything about Ariel..in love?"

The Crab shouted, "I tried to stop her, sir. She wouldn't listen, I told her to stay away from humans, but her friends have a close relation to them!"

King Triton said, "Humans?" But when Sebastian was talking about Ariel and her friends on the surface, King Triton sat up and yelled,

"WHAT ABOUT HUMANS!?"

Sebastian stared frightenly at the King,

"Humans?"

He laughed as he backed away, "You wanted to know about her and humans." King Triton grabbed the crab and pulled him back to get answers from him. It will be bad news for the Skylanders.

* * *

Ariel, Flounder and he Skylanders returned to her secret cave, and Ariel saw the statue of Prince Eric sitting in the middle of the cave. She turned to her friends and hugged them,

"You five are the best."

She turned to the statue, "It looks just like him and even has his eyes!"

She began talking to it, "Why Eric, run away with you?" She began to flirt with the statue and laughed around until Gill Grunt pulled out his Harpoon gun toward the entrance,

"Jerk Alert!" Ariel saw what Gill shouted to, "Daddy!"

The Skylanders saw King Triton in the cave along with Sebastian, who ratted them out. Thumpback pulled out his anchor,

"Okay, now you're going to get it, crab!"

The Sea-King was really angry with Ariel about her decision to rescue a human from drowning. Gill Grunt, who still had his Harpoon gun trained on the king came in and told him about their duty as Skylanders. They never leave someone for dead even if its a human. But King Triton didn't listen, and he destroyed the stuff in the cave.

The Skylanders were now in battle formation, Gill Grunt's harpoon shot missed, but his Anchor had King Triton in his sight,

"Anchors away!"

He fired his Anchor at the Sea-King which only got his attention, Gill dodged a blast from his trident. Zap used his electric abilities to get the King's attention, Zap deflected a blast from the trident and directed it back at the king. The Sea King was hit in the chest as Zap yelled,

"Ride the Lightning, Pops!"

Wham-Shell challenged King Triton, the old fashion way with a duel.

Wham-Shell and King Triton collided their weapons with an amazing force. Two Kings battling it out in a cramped cave filled with Human stuff. King Triton said as he collided his trident with Wham-Shell's mace,

"This stuff must be destroyed!"

Wham-Shell broke the collision and struck the pommel of his mace at Triton's head, "You want this stuff purged so badly, you're gonna have to Brace for the Mace!" Wham-Shell was caught off guard when the Sea-King made a ton of human things fall on top of him.

Thumpback decided to go in and yelled,

"You hurt my friend, You Hail to the Whale!"

King Triton yelled back, "Well, this is My Ocean!"

Thumpback did what he should've done long ago, he drops anchor on the Sea-King. He wrapped the chain around the king, disarmed him of the trident and said, "That was for insulting Master Eon!"

Thumpback looked around the cave and saw everything in a huge mess. When Ariel came out of hiding, Thumpback said,

"Sorry about you collection."

Ariel replied, "You four did no harm to the statue, so its okay."

Gill Grunt pointed to the Crustacean buried in human stuff, "Lets get Wham-Shell out of there."

But what they didn't know is that when they were finished helping Wham-Shell, King Triton got free of Thumpback's anchor chain. He grabbed his trident and pointed it at the statue. Ariel noticed and yelled,

"Daddy, No!" She was too late. Her father destroyed the statue of Prince Eric. The Skylanders felt that they failed to protect the very thing their friend loved.

They shot King Triton an angry stare as he left the cave. Flounder and Sebastian went up to Ariel, who placed her head on the rock where the statue once stood and cried. Sebastian asked, "Ariel?"

She silently said, "Just go away."

The Water Skylanders saw her friends leave and Gill decided,

"I think we should leave her alone for a while."

Zap said, "Lets just say, we're sorry to her first."

But Thumpback saw some yellow eyes move in the cave entrance, two pairs in fact. The eyes took the forms of two eels approaching them. The Skylanders prepared themselves for combat, but one of the eels said, "Do not be alarmed, Skylanders. We want to speak to your friend."

Gill asked training his Harpoon gun on the eels, "And why should we trust you?"

The Eel said, "Because we know the solution to helping your friend."

Wham-Shell spoke, "Then tell us about it."

The other eel spoke, "Your friend is always dreaming of life on the land. But we want to tell you that her dream can become a reality."

Zap asked, "Where can we make Ariel's dream a reality?"

"If Ariel follows us, we can bring you to Ursula." replied the eel.

Thumpback asked, "How do you know we can trust Ursula to make Ariel human?"

The second eel finished, "For Ursula has great powers."

Gill Grunt thought, "Sea-Witch? I don't think she would agree..NO, Get out of here, leave her alone!"

The first eel said, "Suit yourself."

As the eels swam away, "That was only a suggestion." One of the eels slapped the remains of the statue. Ariel saw it and picked it up. She looked at the Skylanders knowing that she listened to their conversation with the eels. She called out to the eels, "Wait"

The eels turned around, "Yes?"

* * *

Outside the cave, Flounder and Sebastian were talking about what went down in there in the fight between the Sea-King and the Skylanders. Until they saw Ariel and the Skylanders travelling with the Twin Eels, The crab swam up to the group and asked,

"Ariel, What are you and your friends doing with these two?"

Ariel replied, "We're going to see Ursula."

Sebastian yelled, "No, no, She's a demon, she's a monster!"

Gill pointed his Harpoon gun at the crab, "Why don't you go tell Ariel's father? You're good at that rather than keeping a promise." They swam away leaving Sebastian and Flounder. The crab didn't want to go back and warn the king, he decided to check it out. He looked at Flounder,

"Come on!"

* * *

Ariel and the Skylanders followed the eels to a very creepy part of the sea. Where they saw a mysterious cave, that they followed the eels to. What the group found in the cave was just the Sea-Witch they were looking for. They found Ursula who was somehow expecting their arrival.

She explained how she worked for those 'Poor Unfortunate Souls' she even sang about it. Wham-Shell whispered,

"Well, it looks like everyone breaks into song down here."

The one part that made the Skylanders feel uneasy was how she would 'rake them across the grove' and the holographic Mermaid and Merman became wilted weeds. Gill Grunt said,

"Did you just see that? That...that.." Gill fainted, but was easily woken up by Zap's electricity ability. Wham-Shell asked the Sea-Witch,

"You can actually turn Ariel into a human?"

Ursula replied, "Of course, I can. But..." She turned to Ariel, "You will be human for three days. In those three days, you have to make Prince Deero fall in love with you. That means, he has to kiss you, not just a kiss. The Kiss of True Love, if he kisses you before the Sun sets on the third day, you will be human permanantly. But if he doesn't, you turn back into a Mermaid again and You belong to me."

What the group didn't know is that Sebastian and Flounder followed them to Ursula's lair, he tried to holler, but the eels sealed their mouths so they would not hear them.

Ursula asked, "Do we have a deal?"

Ariel answered, "If I become human, I would never see my father or sisters again."

Gill Grunt spoke, "That might be right, but you want to follow your dream to see the prince."

Wham-Shell spoke, "And we said that we will not go home until we see you two together."

The Sea-Witch spoke, "Your friends are encouraging you to accept. But there is one more thing. The only thing I need is...Your Voice."

Ariel asked, My voice?"

Ursula replied, "Yes, no more talking, singing, Zip."

Zap asked, "But without Ariel's Voice, then how would she..." The Sea-Witch went on how Ariel has looks and a pretty face. She had Ariel sign a contract, she cast a spell which made some freaky looking hands appear. Thumpback said, "We might want to stand back." The Sea-Witch said to Ariel, "Now sing." When Ariel started to sing, The Skylanders saw as Ursula moved those magical hands down Ariel's throat and pull out a ball of light. It soon retreated into the Sea-Witch's shell necklace.

The Skylanders saw as their friend was consumed by Ursula's magic, as soon as Ariel reappered, she wasn't a Mermaid anymore. The Skylanders swan towards her with the help of Sebastian and Flounder, got her up to the surface, so she could breath. Whirlwind was in the air when she saw them. Zap called out,

"Whirlwind, you need to tell Spyro that we managed to have Ariel turn into a human, but we have another problem."

Whirlwind replied, "I'll do that, Zap!"

The Skylanders brought Ariel near Prince Eric's castle, but they passed out when they reached it. When mid-day came, Ariel and her friends regained conciousness, Wham-Shell even proclaimed, "For Ariel losing her voice, that Sea-Witch is now numeral uno on our hitlist."

* * *

As they woke up, Ariel was examining herself and noticed that she doesn't have a tail anymore, she has human legs. Her amazement was interupted by Scuttle who was followed by Eye Brawl's flying Eyeball. Scuttle asked,

"So Flying Eyeball, whats happened here?"

The Eyeball said, "I believe our friends should be able to answer this."

Flounder said, "Ariel's been turned into a human. She has to make the prince fall in love with her and he has to kiss her."

Thumpback finished, "But we have a three day time limit."

Their conversation was interrupted by a splash when Ariel attempted to stand and keep her balance. Sebastian yelled,

"Just look what I saw...On legs. On human Legs!"

Sebastian was wondering what King Triton would say if he finds out that his youngest daughter was turned into a human. The Crab was going to march down there and tell him, but Ariel's sad expression made him change his mind.

"All right, I'll try to help you find the prince." Eye-Brawl's body arrived and the eyeball touched down on top. Both Scuttle and Eye Brawl found a loose piece of cloth so they could dress Ariel.

* * *

A few minutes later,

Scuttle whistled and Eye Brawl said,

"You look as beautiful as ever. The Prince will easily see you when he wanders around here."

He hears a dog barking, "His dog is own his way here right now."

Everyone except the Skylanders fled, and Max the dog show up and started barking happily at Ariel, a few seconds after the dog, Prince Eric showed up and noticed Ariel.

He asked her, "Whats your name?" Ariel tried to speak but she forgot that she was muted.

"Whats wrong?" Eric asked. "You can't speak?"

Gill Grunt spoke, "She can't speak, but we have our ways to have her communicate with you."

Eye Brawl introduced, "Prince Eric, this is Gill Grunt, the Crustacean is Wham-Shell, the Water Dragon is Zap, but don't let his name fool you."

Eric replied, "And the Giant Whale?"

Eye Brawl continued, "That is Thumpback. These are the three missing Skylanders we were inquiring about." Eric nodded in reply and walked with Ariel to the castle.

* * *

The Skylanders had their meeting in the Study where they were all gathering. Gill Grunt decided to start the meeting.

"Guys, we manage to have Ariel meet Prince Eric. But we need to make them have a romantic night so that he could kiss her."

Eye Brawl said, "Tommorrow night, they could go out in the rowboat. But we need music to lighten the mood."

Wham-Shell spoke, "And I have just the crab to help us with that."

Sebastian appeared on the Crustacean's shoulder and said, "I could be able to help...as a redemption to not keeping my promise about telling the King about rescuing the Prince from drowning."

Zap said, "We need to think about this over dinner and.." Zap twitched, "Ariel and Eric are already waiting for us!"

Thumpback decided, "Meeting is ajourned until after dinner."

* * *

They went to the dinner table, but after a mishap, Wham-Shell accidentily threw Sebastian into the kitchen. Gill, Wham and Zap decided to go into the kitchen and find Sebastian. Zap saw what could happen to Sebastian,

"Guys, we got to find him before he becomes next on the table." Zap managed to find Sebastian, but when he threw Sebastian to his friends, Chef Louie arrived.

Zap took cover underneath a large piece of lettuce, but was soon discovered by Louie. The Chef threw the Water Dragon in the sauce, poured flower on him, stuffed him with bread, even though Zap spat it out and tossed him in the pot. But luckily for Zap, he electrified himself and ejected from the pot, which caught Louie's attention. He grabbed the Water Dragon by the tail,

"What is this?"

At that moment, Zap bit Louie in the nose which made him release his grip.

Gill Grunt appeared and poked Louis in the rear-end with his Harpoon, which made the Chef place his hand on the hot stove when he attempted to grab Zap.

Wham-Shell slammed his mace on Louie's foot, hoping for Zap to get away.

Gill and Wham retreated when Louie grabbed his knives and hurled them at the retreating Zap.

Zap slipped under the table, when Louie looked under, he was hit by the sauce bowl pushed by Zap.

The Chef chopped the table hoping to kill the Dragon, but he saw Zap retreating as he threw the knife, Zap ran underneath the Chef and near the jar rack. He saw the crazy Chef with a mallet coming towards him, so he hid as Louie made a jump for the rack.

A large crashing sound was heard when the Skylanders returned with Sebastian, but no Zap. The woman who was assisting them, Corlatta said,

"I think I better go see what Louie's up to." She ran into the kitchen. Louie was tearing the entire cabinet apart trying to find Zap.

"Why don't you come out and fight like a MAN, you Dragon!" He dove in again, but was interrupted by Corlatta,

"Louie!" The chef turned his attention to the lady, "What are you doing?" The Chef tried to worked his way around his scuffle with Zap. Corlatta stormed off with the food.

* * *

Whirlwind was wondering why Zap wasn't at the table until Gill Grunt explained it. She didn't take it too well,

"You left Zap in the kitchen?"

Wham-Shell explained, "That crazy chef was going to cook him until he bit him in the nose. We tried to assist him, but time ran out." Corlatta gave the Air Dragon her food, but when Whirlwind opened the lid. She saw something hat she thought would never see in her life.

Whirlwind saw her boyfriend with his eyes shut tight and an apple in his mouth. Everyone at the table was shocked to see their Skylander friend on a plate. Zap opened his eyes, looked around at his surroundings and noticed Whirlwind in front of him. He chuckled the apple out of his mouth and said,

"LOL What...are..you..doing tonight." He let out an embarrassing chuckle before facepalming himself. Whirlwind asked,

"So you were under there the whole time?"

Zap replied, "I just got in here recently."

Prince Eric said, "Well you seem to show up in strange places."

Zap replied, "I was once a prince, so I seem to show up like this."

* * *

After Zap's embarrassing dinner, The Skylanders regrouped in the study and continued their meeting. Eye Brawl asked,

"So what kind of romantic song should we play when they are out in the rowboat tommorrow night?"

Thumpback replied, "It has to be something that could compell them to kiss."

Sebastian had an idea, "Eye Brawl, Thumpback, you two are genius'. I can come up with a song like that before tommorrow night!"

Whirlwind came up to the crab, "Get on my back and I'll fly you to the Ignitus where you can start writing on the song."

* * *

As soon as tommorrow night came, Sebastian's song will work perfectily. Sebastian began to sing as he saw them in the rowboat..

_"There you see her, Sitting there across the way._

_She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her._

_And you don't know why, but you're dyin' to try, you wanna kiss the girl."_

Thumpback pulled Sebastian away when Prince Eric heard his voice, "Did you hear something?"

The Skylanders were hiding in the trees, the Water Skylanders were hiding in the water as they sang,

_"Yes, you want her, Look at her you know you do._

_Possible she wants you too, There is one way to ask her._

_You don't take a word,_

_Not a single word, Go on and Kiss the Girl."_

Sebastian said, "Sing with me now."

_"Shala-la-la-la-la, My,oh,my, look like the boy to shy _

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl._

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad, He gonna miss the girl"_

When Prince Eric was trying to find out her name and kept randomly guessing, Gill whispered,

"Ariel, her name is Ariel."

The Prince asked, "Ariel?" She nodded. He asked again, "Ariel?" She nodded again. He decided, "That's kinda pretty." Wham-Shell and Sebastian began singing,

_"Now's your moment,_

_Floating in a blue lagoon,_

_Boy, you better do it soon,_

_No time will be better."_

Spyro hid in the branches above and sang,

_"She don't say a word and she won't say a word until ya kiss the girl."_

Every fish and Skylander made the boat rotate as they sang,

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la, Don't be scared,_

_You got the mood prepared,_

_Go on and Kiss the Girl._

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, Don't stop now,_

_Don't try and hide it how you wanna Kiss the Girl._

_Whoah, Whoah,_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, Float along and listen to this song._

_Song say Kiss the Girl._

_Whoah-Whoah._

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, Music play,_

_Do what the music say,_

_You gotta Kiss the Girl."_

Everyone was getting excited because Ariel and Eric were actually going to kiss. The Skylanders were hoping to complete what they were doing so they can go home, back to their Portal Masters. They still continued to sing,

_"Kiss the Girl_

_Why don't you, Kiss the Girl."_

The Flying Skylanders were amazed how this will all turn out.

_"Go on and Kiss the Girl."_

Wham-Shell was with Sebastian and Scuttle when the crab shook the seagull and both sang

_"Go on and Kiss the Girl."_

But their success was in a downfall when they saw the boat tip over. Sebastian face-clawed, well almost every Skylander followed Sebastian's face claw, well since half were Equestrian Skylanders, they face-hooved.


	4. Part 4: The Finale

After the failed Romantic Night, All Skylanders including Sebastian gathered on the Ignitus to go over another plan because the third day is tommorrow. Eye Brawl asked,

"Any ideas for the third and final day?"

The Skylanders had no ideas for the third and final day. So they just had to hope that Ariel and Eric kiss before the sunsets tommorrow.

Spyro said, "This meeting is ajourned, time to turn in for the night." Thumpback decided to go down to the shore where Eric was, so he could talk to him.

* * *

When the Water Giant reached the shore, he found Eric looking at Ariel's room window. He noticed the Water Giant and said,

"Hey Thumpback. I guess you were wondering what happened tonight?"

Thumpback spoke, "I heard that you two almost kissed."

The Prince replied, "Until the boat tipped over. But I think, I should marry her. Even if she is a mute."

Thumpback patted Eric on the back, "Thats the spirit."

He looked at the Ignitus, "I better turn in for the night. You should do the same."

Eric replied, "I will."

As Thumpback left, Eric saw Ariel's image in the window walk away. He thought about what Thumpback said to him. He should really pop the question. Ariel might be a mute, but she has a pretty face and a very beautiful name. Until he heard a sound coming from the shore, he saw a dark-haired woman wearing a dark blue dress and a glowing shell necklace. Eric instantily felt his free will slipping away and his eyes having a yellow reflection like he's being brainwashed.

* * *

The next morning, the Skylanders emerged from the Ignitus to see what events might transpire today. But they never guessed what transpired that day. Spyro saw Prince Eric with a dark haired woman. He was freaked out that he ran to tell the rest.

"Another woman!? asked the other Skylanders.

Spyro replied, "That's exactily what I saw, she was a dark haired woman, dark blue dress and a yellow shell necklace."

Zap asked, "Why does the shell necklace sound familar?"

Gill Grunt remembered, "When we met Ursula, she was wearing a shell necklace that sucked Ariel's voice inside!"

Wham-Shell looked out on the Ignitus' starboard side, "Guys, I could see Prince Eric's ship departing with the woman on board. Eye Brawl should find Scuttle and see if this woman clearly is Ursula."

Eye Brawl's eye detatched, "On it."

* * *

Eye Brawl's flying eye flew off to find Scuttle while Gill Grunt, Wham-Shell and Zap found Ariel crying near the dock. The flying Eyeball found Scuttle,

"Scuttle, I need your help for a little recon."

The Seagull asked, "You want us to spy on someone?"

Eye Brawl's eye replied, "We have suspicsions that the woman that Eric is with is the Sea-Witch."

Scuttle said, "Lets fly."

Scuttle and Eye Brawl's eye flew to a window on the ship and saw the woman using a familar voice. The Seagull recognized,

"Thats Ariel's voice." Eye Brawl's eye looked closer at the mirror and showed a frightening image.

"The Sea-Witch!" The Eyeball turned to Scuttle, "I'll warn the Skylanders, You find Ariel."

* * *

Gill, Wham and Zap were now in a downfall along with Ariel. They now believed that they failed their mission to bring them together. Until Scuttle arrived and started spouting a lot of words until he grabbed Sebastian,

"Can't you hear what I'm telling you!?" He started slamming Sebastian as he spoke, "The Prince is marrying the Sea-Witch in disguise!"

Gill Grunt was furious about all of this,

"I should've known this would happen." He slammed his fist on the dock, "Its Canterlot, all over again!"

Wham-Shell said, "We got to stop that wedding."

Zap asked, "Scuttle, can you and Sonic Boom stall the wedding long enough to allow us to get to the ship?"

The Seagull replied, "Sure I can, but I need to find Sonic Boom first."

Gill Grunt eased off his anger and said, "We already have that covered." He looked up, "Your Highnesses, we need Sonic Boom!"

When Gill shouted, Sonic Boom appeared in a flash of light.

"Whoa, what an entrance." said Scuttle.

Sonic Boom said, "You need to stall the wedding, my hatchlings will stall it."

Scuttle added, "Yeah, but I need to help out."

After their distraction team left, they saw the Ignitus depart. They knew that it was heading for Eric's ship to stop that wedding. Wham-Shell mounted his mace,

"Ok, mount up. We need to stop that Wedding before the sun sets."

* * *

While the chase to stop the Wedding begins. Their distraction team was preparing to strike, Sonic Boom said,

"Scuttle, you lead the first strike, aim for Ursula and keep her busy long enough for the others to get aboard."

Scuttle saluted, "Roger that and point me at the Sea-Witch."

Sonic Boom let out a Sonic Scream which served as the signal for attack. Scuttle swooped in and attacked Ursula, Sonic-Boom's hatchlings followed soon enough. During the attack, one of the hatchlings knocked Ursula's Shell necklace off and shattered as it hit the deck, snapping Prince Eric out of his brainwashed state. The people on deck heard Ariel's voice echo as a yellow orb moved to Ariel herself, who was on deck when the necklace shattered. The orb moved down her throat and began letting out a tune. Prince Eric asked in joy,

"Ariel?"

She replied, "Eric."

The Skylanders on the Ignitus cheered to see them back together. Ariel and Eric were about to kiss when the sun set. They were too late, Ariel was a mermaid again, Zap said,

"Oh no, We're too late!"

A very joyful Ursula yelled, "You're TOO LATE!" as she returned to her original form. She grabbed Ariel and jumped into the sea. Gill, Wham, Zap and Thumpback jumped ship to go after Ursula.

* * *

Gill, Wham and Zap decided to find out why she interfered and have Thumpback drop anchor on her. When the Skylanders went to confront Ursula, she was holding Ariel captive...to lure in King Triton. Gill said,

"The Sea-King! He might be on his way here along with his calvary. We need to warn him!"

Zap said, "I'll warn him." Zap swam away to warn King Triton while the others face Ursula. They avoided her tentacles in attempt to rescue Ariel until Zap arrived with King Triton in tow. But Ursula has Triton right where she wants him. She cast a spell which raked everyone except Ariel and the Skylanders across the grove.

"At last." She said as she picked up Triton's crown, "Its mine!" She picked up the trident and had all the power in the sea.

Gill Grunt fired a Harpoon at Ursula and hit one of her tenticales.

Ursula tried to grab the Marine, but was soon hit in the arm by another Harpoon, not from Gill, but from Prince Eric who swam down to help. Ariel was still being held by Ursula,

"Eric, Look out!"

The Sea-Witch motioned to her eels, "After him!"

Zap got Ariel loose and moved Ursula's arm where she had the trident at the eels. The weapon fired and destroyed the eels. The Sea-Witch shocked not just because Zap shocked her, but at the loss of her pets,

"Babies, My poor little hopeless poopsies." She directed her attention to Ariel, Eric and the Skylanders heading for the surface. She cast a spell that will make the Skylanders work hard to defeat her.

* * *

As the group reached the surface, they thought that they could relax. Until Ursula rose from underneath, she grown into a giant. Thumpback even said,

"Arkeyans were twice as large as she was, but this is ridiculous!"

Gill Grunt said, "Don't worry, I'll put out her lights!" He fired his Harpoon gun at Ursula, but it just simply bounced off. Gill said,

"Carp, her mass protects her from our attacks."

Zap looked at Eric's ship and the prow and said, "We'll have to ram her!" Eric said,

"The prow won't be able to punch through!"

Wham-Shell said, "Thats what we are here for."

Gill shouted at Lotus, "Lotus, I need a couple of Lotus mines to begin construction!"

Lotus shouted from the Ignitus, "Lotus mines are on their way!" Gill caught a couple of Lotus mines and signaled Eric and the Skylanders to follow.

* * *

When they got aboard the ship, Eric asked,

"What are you four going to do?"

Thumpback replied, "We are going to sacrifice our tools to make a very sharp prow to stab Ursula."

The Skylanders expression turned sad and Gill Grunt said, "We have to do what is necessary. Get up to the helm, we'll remain at half-sails until construction is complete."

Eric got to the helm while Gill Grunt took his Harpoon gun and built a massive harpoon with Lotus mines, Thumpback used his anchor and chain to mount it to the prow, Zap used his Electric vest to electrify the weapon, and Wham-Shell used his mace to have multiple attactments to it.

Now with the weapon complete, they now went to Full-sails in a head-on collision with Ursula. The Ship's five-man crew stayed strong as they approached the massive Sea-Witch. Gill Grunt held the detonator that could detonate the mines.

As soon as they hit Ursula, they jumped ship as Gill set off the mines. As the Sea-Witch went down with the ship and exploded, Prince Eric washed up on shore while the four Skylanders washed up on a rock.

But beneath the ocean, Gill's Harpoon gun, Wham-Shell's mace, Zap's Electric vest, Thumpback's Anchor, and King Triton's trident were in one piece decending to the bottom. As the tools decended to the sea-floor, all the wrinkled plants transformed back to Merpeople and as the tools hit the bottom close to one of them, King Triton was restored holding his trident and the Skylanders' tools.

* * *

The next morning, Sebastian and King Triton were on the surface watching Ariel gaze at Prince Eric who was lying on the beach and the Skylanders sitting on a rock, grieving over the loss of their tools. Sebastian said,

"You know, your Majesty. The Skylanders have proven themselves very helpful to Ariel and her cause."

The Sea-King agreed, "I agree Sebastian, I can see now why they helped Ariel. After the cave incident, I thought things over on those four. They are heroes, I can say that. But risking their lives to help my youngest daughter has convinced me."

Sebastian asked, "And what is that, your Majesty?"

King Triton replied, "How much I'm gonna miss her."

The Sea-King used his trident on Ariel to turn her human again, and gave the Skylanders their tools back. The Skylanders saw Ariel walk out of the water with a sparkling light-blue dress. They smiled as they saw Ariel and Eric finally reunited.

* * *

Their mission was completed when Ariel and Eric had their Wedding. Everyone cheered, including the Skylanders on the Ignitus. King Triton shook hands with the Skylanders who helped save the sea. Triton hugged his now-human daughter and knew that it was the best for her. Gill Grunt shouted,

"Present Arms!"

A couple of Gillman Marines pointed their Harpoon guns at the air and fired. Wham-Shell was so happy, he jumped from the crow's nest and began to grind on the rope with his mace.

As for Zap, he sat on top of the Wedding cake holding the statues of Ariel and Eric until Chef Louie spotted him. The Chef wielded a knife to kill the Dragon, but Zap fled in time. Chef Louie chased Zap all over the aisle until he across a sail support, then he looked at Louie who was charging like a raging bull. Zap smiled as he bit the rope shocking it in the process. The support fell and hit Louie causing him to lose half of his teeth and going into various shocking states before collapsing. Zap reunited with the Skylanders on the Ignitus and cheered,

"Yes, thank you, thank you."

The Skylanders waved good-bye to their friends as they prepared to go home. In a flash of light, the Ignitus disappeared.

* * *

A day after the Skylanders returned to Equestria, the CMC discovered Gill Grunt and Chop Chop writing something.

Applebloom asked, "What are y'all writing?"

Gill said, "Chop Chop and I are writing a book."

Sweetie Belle asked, "What is it about?"

Chop Chop let Sweetie Belle sit on his lap, "Its called, 'The Little Mermaid' it tells the story of a mermaid that dreams of life on the land and soon gets her wish. She soon meets a Prince and they instantly fall in love. Thats only half of the story, the rest will come when we finish it."

Scootaloo asked, "When its finished, can you read it to our class at Ponyville Elementary?"

Gill Grunt patted the Pegasus filly and said, "It will be a great pleasure to share our adventure."

As the CMC left, Gill Grunt began telling Chop Chop his adventure and Chop Chop will write it in the book including Zap's two battles with Chef Louie.


End file.
